


Oliver Winchester's trial

by Cheryl1964



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to The Gathering of Choirs. Oliver Winchester's trial and punishment in Trickster TV Land. Although several historical figures are mentioned here, they are all constructs of Gabriel. Expect violence Racism and mention of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Winchester's trial

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the real people Gabriel based the constructs are based on

  
_"There is nothing wrong with your television. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. The Trickster is now controlling the transmission. He controls the horizontal and the vertical. He can deluge you with a thousand channels or expand one single image to crystal clarity and beyond._   
_He can shape your vision to anything his imagination can conceive. For the next hour he will control all that you see and hear. You are about to experience the awe and mystery which is Trickster TV land._   


Castiel shook his head. "I do not think this will be enjoyable for Oliver Winchester."

"Oh is it a talk show!" Balthazar said as the opening credits came on. Gabriel came out on to the stage as the audience clapped and screamed . Gabriel finally managed to quiet them down.

"Are you guys ready to start the show?" He asked. The audience screamed their eagerness.

Gabriel grandly gestured to the curtain. "Then let's meet our panel of judges!" he hurried over to where the curtain was parting. "Judge number one is well known to everyone for his sound defeat of Custer at the Battle of Little Bighorn! A big round of applause for Crazy Horse!" Gabriel let the cheering fade to a dull roar and stepped forward.

"Next we have one of the most controversial figures of the American Civil Rights Movement Former Nation of Islam member and Civil Riaghts activist, welcome Malcom X Ladies and gentlemen."

As the crowd quieted he stepped forward to the next individual. And this is the lovely Boudica, Iceni Warrior queen who sacked Londinium and burnt it to the ground during a revolt against the occupying Romans of the day."

Gabriel waited until the applause had died down. "And now let's meet today's contestant! A hunter of the supernatural and gunsmith his claim to fame is the Manufacture of the Winchester Repeating Rifle, known as the gun that won the west.

Oliver Winchester however appears to be a misogynistic bigot. Today's panel will question Mr Winchester and and render judgment. If they deem punishment warranted they will also suggest appropriate punishment."

Oliver Winchester was now standing in a witness stand.

"Alright lets begin the questioning with Judge number one. Crazy Horse, you have the floor!"

The Warrior stood up from his seat and walked over to the witness stand. "Tell me Oliver Winchester If you held out your hand in peace to a stranger who had come to your home only to have that stranger forcibly remove you from your home, assault your wife and cause the death of your children, what would you do?"

"Like any man I would fight back to protect my family and my home." Oliver sneered.

"Would you now? And when they labeled you a savage would you accept that title?" Crazy Horse asked.

"I don't see what any of these questions have to do with anything?" Oliver said

No? Then there is no reason to ask them." Crazy Horse said and turned back to his seat. He sat down and folded his hands on the table in front of him. "I wish you better luck Malcolm."

Malcolm X placed a hand on Crazy Horse shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He walked over to Oliver and looked at him standing there in the witness box.  "I'm going to ask you very a straightforward question that takes only a yes or no answer. Did you ever meet Frederick Douglass? I mean in person and speak to him by speak I mean hold a conversation. Yes or no?"

"Yes I met him at a party Jane dragged me to." Oliver said.

"You act as if it was a chore, not a party." Malcolm said.

"That's because it was crawling with Abolitionists. Douglass was nothing more than a display to drag everyone into their way of thinking." Oliver said.

Malcolm nodded his his head. "So I see. I believe that I am done." Malcolm made his way back to his seat before nodding his head at Boudica. "Your turn."

"It's one thing answering questions for them, They're at least men." Oliver said. "But I don't know why you got a woman sitting up there. Shouldn't she be at home taking care of her children? Women don't need to be in men's business."

Boudica shook her head. "I see no reason for me to ask any questions, he has made his testimony with that one statement. It's obvious what he thinks of women."

Gabriel looked at the panel. "Well in that case it's time for you to make your decision on appropriate punishment. And while you deliberate, we'll have a word from our Sponsor!"

* * *

 

Oliver Winchester was dressed in drag and scratching at his crotch while an unseen voice spoke.

_Ladies, do you suffer from embarrassing feminine itching and odor? Then you need to try new and improved Vagifresh feminine wash. Specially formulated to maintain the delicate balance of good bacteria, regular use of Vagifresh will eliminate odors and that burning itch. Try Vagifresh available in the feminine products aisle of these fine retailers._

* * *

"And we're back!" Gabriel said. "So judges have you come to a decision on what we should do with Oliver?" Gabriel leaned on the corner of the judge's table and smirked for the camera.

"We have." Crazy Horse said handing Gabriel an envelope.

Gabriel opened the envelope and read the paper inside. "Well no surprise here Ollie! They found you guilty in a unanimous decision and pronounced your punishment! You've been found guilty of of having an inflated sense of entitlement and zero empathy. They have sentenced you to walk a mile in the shoes of those you consider inferior!" The audience roared their approval "So I'd like to thank our judges for taking time out of their busy schedules to be here today and kiddies don't touch that dial! Coming up next, Trickster Theater starring Olivier Winchester! We'll see just how Ollie here likes being on the receiving end for once!"

* * *

 

Balthazar scooted over as Gabriel suddenly appeared on the sofa next to him with a huge box of cracker Jacks. "So Gabby now we have a movie to watch?"

"Yep. It's one of those anthology types with several different stories. If this doesn't get through to Ollie I don't know what will." Gabriel said. "Of course there will be commercials between the different stories."

"Yes." Balthazar snarked. "We've seen one already. I thought Anna was going to hurt herself trying not to laugh over Vagifresh."

"Well then wait until you see what's coming up!" Gabriel said.

"Do you two mind keeping it down." Uriel asked. "The movie is starting."

_Warning, the following feature presentation is rated MA for mature audiences. Ratings for Language, Graphic Violence, Nudity and Adult Situations._

"Is it truly that bad?" Castiel asked. "Perhaps Kevin should not view this film."

"Eh, the kid is old enough to fight Leviathans and demons he's old enough to watch the movie." Gabriel said. "Now zip it. The first story is starting."

* * *

**What's your name boy?**

Oliver Winchester wondered at the weight around his neck. He lifted his hands to try to feel what was there and noticed that his wrists were bound with iron shackles and an Iron collar encircled his neck. When his fingers touched the collar he was assaulted by memories but not his own memories.

He could remember the men who captured him when he was out gathering wood for his brother's drum. He could remember being chained in the hold of a ship, wet, cold and half starved. He could remember standing up on a platform poked and prodded by people before being dragged away and transported to this plantation.

Oliver began to struggle as men grabbed his arms tying him in place as the overseer flicked his wrist testing the weight of the whip he held in his hands.

"We got a problem boy." The overseer said. "You don't know your name. You have to learn that your name is whatever the Master says it is. Now what's your name?"

Oliver opened his mouth and spoke. He tried to say his name was Oliver Winchester but what came out of his mouth was Kunta Kinte.

The whip slashed into his back. "Your name is Toby! We're going to do this until you get it right. What's your name boy?"

"Kunta Kinte!" Oliver yelled.

"Toby!" The overseer yelled cutting his flesh once again with the whip. "Your name is Toby!"

"Kunta Kinte!" Oliver replied.

It took quite a few more stripes before the message got through and Oliver sagging weakly in his bonds replied "Toby."

Oliver looked up at the overseer and saw the look on the man's face, arrogant pleasure at having reduced another human being to the quivering mess laying in the hay. The man had gotten great pleasure in stripping him of his dignity and his identity.

* * *

 

"Roots Gabriel?" Balthazar said. "Your certainly put him in one of the most brutal scenes of the film."

"Somehow I don't think subtle will make a difference with this one and it's no more than his just desserts." Gabriel said. "The Trickster has to follow certain rules laid down by the Archangel."

 _"Is it that time of the month? Are you suffering from bloating and cramps?Well ladies PMSblock is formulated to ease the symptoms associated with your Period."_ Oliver Winchester was once again dressed in drag and holding up a bottle of PMSBlock to the camera _"PMSblock helps fight the bloating that we all feel around that time of the month. PMSblock is guaranteed to fight bloating and cramps. PMSblock is only available through this TV Offer. You can get PMSblock through this special money back offer. For the low price of $9.99 you can wave bye by to monthly cramps and bloating. Call in the next 10 minutes and we'll double your order. You'll get a 60 day supply of PMSblock for the low price of $9.99. Just pay separate shipping and handling._

* * *

****

**What happened in the hooch**

Oliver lay on a rock body wracked with pain from the fall. He did not need to wait for the memories to come this time they were flashing before his eyes as the young body he inhabited died.. He was a young Vietnamese girl.

He had been dragged from the village by the American soldiers. Even though that village in no way supported the North Vietnamese Army. The soldiers didn't care that this girl wasn't VC. All Vietnamese were the same to them. Those men felt justified in kidnapping an innocent girl to use as their own personal sex slave. After all she was nothing more than a filthy Vietnamese peasant.

Oliver could clearly see her memories of the stories told to her by her mother and others in the village. The Americans were here to save them from the North Vietnamese, but really there was no difference between the two sides. Both killed and burnt villages to the ground in the name of their cause. She wondered how this fit into their cause. She had done nothing except to be born in Vietnam.

Oliver tried to block out her memories. Of the five men all except for one hat forced themselves on her, hurt her treated her like she was not human. Oliver could feel every one of the aches and pains the soldiers had caused, he could see their expressions as they assaulted the girl.

Then to kill her for no other reason than they could. She was nothing compared to them. They felt they were superior in every way. Oliver felt the last breath of life leave her body.

* * *

 

"Casualties of War." Balthazar said. "And once again a very brutal scene. Are you sure that this will work?"

"Of course I am Balth. The only way that he is going to learn is by stepping into other people's shoes and experiencing what they experienced." Gabriel said "And the lesson isn't don't yet. Although thie one coming up is rather more of a documentary than a movie."

Once again Oliver was in drag this time wearing a short white tennis skirt

_"Ladies embarrassing accidents can happen during that time of the month."_

Oliver stood up and the camera revealed a red splotch on the back of his white tennis skirt.

_"Pads can shift and tampons can leak. Now the makers of Depends has the solution. New Pantipads disposable underwear. Pantipads are comfortable and feel just like real underwear. Wear them with a pad or tampon for added protection on those heavy flow days. Pantipads now available in the feminine products aisle of your favorite retailer!"_

"Hmmm, I think Ollie has gotten the point and I didn't even get to the Trail of Tears yet." Gabriel snapped his fingers and popped himself into a breaking news report. He was holding a microphone standing next to Oliver Winchester on what was quite obviously a movie set.

* * *

 

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here with Oliver Winchester on the set of Trail of Tears, a historical documentary detailing events spurred the Indian Removal Act of 1830. Oliver why are we here?" Gabriel asked shoving the microphone into Winchester's face like any good reporter would.

"I understand. My actions have been rude and offensive." Oliver answered.

"So Ollie are you saying that you have learned your lesson?" Gabriel said into the microphone.

"Yes, I've learned my lesson." Oliver said "Please no more of this."

"Normally I would put you through the entire lesson but, we have pressing business to attend to and we need everyone working together on it. So you apologize to those you offended and I'll let you out of here." Gabriel said.

"To anyone that I have offended. I apologize and I will try to do better in my future endeavors." Oliver said.

"Okie dokie!" Gabriel smirked. "Now I'll give you a warning. You'd better stick to it. You offend anyone else and you'll find yourself right back in here, permanently. Understand?"

"Yes." Oliver said. "Now would you please get me out of this thing?" Oliver asked indicating the tennis skirt.

Oliver suddenly found himself standing next to the couch in the safe house with everyone looking at him.

"TV Land is a bitch, just like those hairy legs." Balthazar said before waving his hand and clothing Oliver in a pair of trousers. "Just remember Gabriel's warning. One wrong word Winchester. Just one." Balthazar said.

"I believe that it is time to get back to work." Castiel said. "As the humans would say, 'Time is wasting'."


End file.
